That Four Letter Word
by Fantasy Lover Forever
Summary: L-o-v-e. Soubi/Kio oneshot. Don't like, don't read.


**Author's note:** Another oldie, and once again short. I enjoyed this, though, so I hope you guys do, too. :)

_I, of course, do not own Loveless, or the characters portrayed here. I just like messing with them. :P

* * *

  
_

Kio sat cross-legged on the floor, watching Soubi paint. He _should_ be painting himself, but he had gazed up at the silvery-haired man, and hadn't been able to look away.

He loved to watch Soubi paint. Kio's eyes raked up and down his body, taking everything in. Soubi looked like a god when he painted.

Kio bit his lip. He loved Soubi. Dearly. But he also knew that Soubi did not return those feelings. So, at the moment -as had always been- his yearning was caged up like a tiger. Yet he could always find solace in Soubi's pale, soft flesh, glowing in the sun.

"Kio?" Soubi's eyes remained fixed on his artwork. The younger artist snapped out of his stupor, gazing up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here, please…" He still didn't look up, his milky white fingers touching his face in contemplation. Kio got up, standing behind him.

"Tell me," he said, "what do you think of this painting?"

Kio dragged his eyes away from where they had rested on Soubi's neck, looking over his shoulder at the painting. He gasped, looking straight at a very alive looking Ritsuka, sitting in the flowers and watching a blue butterfly. He dropped his gaze to the floor, an angry blush creeping over his face.

"It's beautiful, Soubi," he said truthfully "they always are." He grimaced _Of course it's the brat. What else?_ he thought, disappointed.

Soubi heard the edge in Kio's voice. He turned, facing him.

"Kio," he said "what is it?" Kio gazed down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed.

"Nothing…" he shrugged. "It's beautiful."

And it was. Kio hated the boy with a growing passion, but he couldn't deny his looks. And Soubi painted him like and angel. Kio didn't want to admit it, but it was one of the most wonderful things he'd ever seen. Besides all of Soubi's other paintings.

Soubi placed a hand on Kio's shoulder, the other grabbing hold of his chin and tilting it up. His eyes bore into Kio's.

Without knowing what he was doing, Kio was pressed against the taller man, kissing his soft lips hungrily.

"S-Soubi…" he said in between kisses, "please…"  
He had kissed Soubi many times. Each time, praying that he would realize he loved him. Or at least kiss him back. But he never did.

To his surprise, Soubi didn't pull back. He slipped his arms around Kio's neck, tugging him closer.

Kio gasped, and at first, froze. He wasn't expecting that… His mind seemed to cloud over.

He felt Soubi's tongue and broke out of the fog, moaning and pushing him against the wall. He ran his hands along his friend's body, shivers running up his spine as their tongues brushed against each other one, twice, three times. He savored every second of it, never wanting to let go.

"Soubi…" he managed to moan out against his lips. In half a second, Soubi had flipped them over. He pinned Kio's shoulders against the wall, gracing hot kisses onto his neck.

Kio moaned, tilting his head. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he couldn't bring himself to wonder why. His hands wound their way into Soubi's hair, relishing the silken feel of it.

Soubi pressed himself flat against Kio, nipping and sucking his neck. He couldn't hold back any longer. He knew he was Ritsuka's fighter. He loved him, so much. But Kio…

He was brought back to attention as he felt Kio harden beneath him. Soubi grinned against Kio's neck, kissing his way up to his ear.

"Like it…?" he whispered, his voice dripping with lust. Kio nodded shakily, moaning out as Soubi bit his many-piercing'd ear.

"Yesss…" he whispered, tugging Soubi's hair tighter. He arched his back against Soubi, still not close enough to his love.

Soubi reached between them, slipping his hand into Kio's pants. He gasped.

"Soubi!" It seemed all he could really say coherently.

Soubi wrapped his hand around Kio's length, pumping it slowly. Kio moaned, tugging Soubi's head down to shove his lips upon the soft, pale ones that were at his ear.

It didn't take long for Kio to reach his limit, spilling his seed into Soubi's hand. His vision blurred, and he slumped back against the wall. He barely noticed the quick kisses Soubi was planting onto every inch of his body that he could reach.

Kio caught his breath, dragging those lips he stared at for hours on end back to his.

"I love you, Soubi," he said for the hundredth time in his life.

And for the first time Soubi replied, "I love you too, Kio…"


End file.
